Drabbles sauce NaruSasuNaru
by Watachan
Summary: Un regroupement de drabbles sur le couple NaruSasu/SasuNaru. Ratings en début de chaque drabble.
1. Mien

Enfin une nouvelle idée complètement tordue pour remplir un peu mon profil sur ce site! :D Alors, il s'agit un peu du même principe que pour mes recueils sur Shugo Chara!, sauf qu'il s'agira principalement de drabbles dans ce cas. Si vous l'ignorez, les drabbles sont des textes courts, donc ne vous attendez pas à 5000 mots à chaque fois.

* * *

**Couple: SasuNaru**

**Rating: T / PG-13**

Pour ceux qui veulent les ratings plus en détails, allez voir l'adresse sur mon profil!

* * *

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR NARUTO SHIPPUDEN NOR THE CHARCTERS!**_

* * *

Naruto reprenait son souffle après un orgasme mémorable prodigué par son petit ami et connard personnel. Le blond était allongé sur le ventre et savait le brun juste derrière lui, lui caressant le bas du dos. Il sourit, content. Sasuke était une vrai brute lorsqu'ils faisaient l'amour, mais une fois l'excitation passée, il redevenait ce bâtard soit disant insensible qui avait pourtant une tendresse infinie pour lui.

Il fronça les sourcils en entendant un bruit de capuchon qu'on ouvre et essaya de se redresser mais Sasuke le maintint sur le ventre. Lui demandant de ne pas bouger, il sentit bientôt ce qu'il identifia comme un stylo à grosse mine dans ses reins.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous, là ? demanda le blond.

-Tu verras bien. Maintenant, ne bouge pas.

Il sentait déjà le stylo bouger et soupira en laissant faire, histoire de ne pas se retrouver avec n'importe quoi sur le dos. Lorsqu'il fut autorisé à se redresser, Sasuke lui apporta un petit miroir et le fit s'approcher du grand qu'ils avaient sur leur penderie. Le blond vit alors dans le bas de son dos, écrit en caractères capitaux noirs « **APPARTIENT A UCHIHA SASUKE** ». Il lui lança un regard noir, qui fit sourire le brun, puis lui demanda le stylo.

-Et pourquoi ça, dobe ?

-Il est hors de question que je fasse pas la même chose sur toi.

Le rouge était déjà monté aux joues scarifiées, et c'est avec un sourire ravi que le brun donna le gros marqueur à son petit ami avant de s'allonger sur le ventre pour le laisser faire.

* * *

**L'idée m'était venue d'une image que j'avais trouvé sur tumblr. Je serai incapable de la retrouvé, l'écriture remonte à plusieurs semaines et la durée de vie des nouvelles de mon dashboard est vraiment TRES courtes.**

_Vous voulez voir un drabble sur un mot, un thème ou carrément une idée? Dans ce cas, laissez cela en commentaire et je verrais ce que je peux en faire :)_


	2. La bouteille

_Attention! Ce drabble risque fort de vous faire saigner du nez tellement il est HOT!_

* * *

**Couple:**** SasuNaru**

**Rating: M / R  
**

* * *

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR NARUTO SHIPPUDEN NOR THE CHARCTERS!**_

* * *

Sasuke en était certain : cet idiot de blond qui se trouvait devant lui s'amusait à le faire bander. Il l'avait remarqué plus d'une fois, lorsque celui-ci lécher une glace de façon suggestive en le regardant dans les yeux, à la manière dont il léchait ses doigts lorsqu'ils étaient couverts d'une nourriture quelconque ou encore cette fois où il l'avait vu littéralement engouffrer une banane dans sa bouche avant d'aller suçoter le bout et le croquer en le fixant intensément du regard.

Le blond avait trouvé un nouveau jeu pour l'excité cette fois. Il avait présentement dans sa main une bouteille de bière vide, qu'il s'amusait à lécher. Juste le goulot, comme si par miracle cela allait permettre à la bouteille d'être à nouveau pleine. Et le brun déglutît.

Il léchait le contour du goulot, les yeux fermés, un soupire passant ses lèvres alors que ces beaux saphirs se rouvraient et rencontrèrent les onyx du brun en face de lui. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres pleines alors qu'une langue rose retournait lécher le verre comme s'il s'agissait d'une sucette. Sasuke se sentit durcir et lui lança un regard noir. Il allait le tuer, après lui avoir fait sa fête, oh ça oui !

Naruto jouait encore avec le goulot, puis il lança un regard au brun tout en faisant entrer sa langue dans le petit trou, ce qui eut pour effet de faire écarquiller très distinctement les yeux sombres. Il joua alors de sa langue, introduisant et ressortant l'appendice de la bouteille innocente qu'il était littéralement en train de baiser avec sa langue.

Puis, tout à coup, la bouteille disparut et une langue vint rencontrer la sienne alors qu'un corps chaud bouillant se trouvait au dessus de sien. Levant les bras pour les enrouler autour de la nuque pâle à sa portée, il sourit intérieurement, sachant qu'il allait encore vivre une des meilleures sessions de sexe de sa vie.

Exciter Sasuke jusqu'aux bords du délire avait toujours été payant, et il était curieux de voir si le brun se calmerait après seulement deux orgasmes ou s'il lui en faudrait le double pour finalement atteindre satisfaction.

-_Pourvu que ça soit la deuxième option_, pensa-t-il en se faisant déshabiller rapidement.

* * *

***tend une boite de mouchoirs* J'espère que ça vous aura plus. Perso, je me suis bien marrée en l'écrivain ^_^**


	3. Little fox and little kitty

Un autre petit drabble, tout doux, tout mignon, tellement que vous risquez de devenir diabétique après ça...

* * *

**Couple:**** SasuNaru**

**Rating:****K / G**

* * *

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR NARUTO SHIPPUDEN NOR THE CHARCTERS!**_

* * *

Le blond était un kitsune, un enfant mi-renard que les villageois détestaient parce qu'ils apportaient soit disant la malchance avec eux. Le brun était un neko, un mi-chat noir dont on se méfiait aussi, mais bien moins que d'un kitsune. Par hasard, à l'âge de 5 ans, le petit Sasuke avait sauvé Naruto des villageois qui lui lançaient des pierres dans une rue. Depuis, ils ne s'étaient plus quittés.

Ils avaient maintenant 8 ans et s'étaient endormi l'un contre l'autre dans le jardin des Uchiha. Le soleil les réchauffait tendrement de ses rayons alors qu'un peu plus loin, l'œil protecteur d'Itachi veillait à ce qu'ils ne leur arrivent rien. Il était leur grand frère, c'était son rôle.

Lorsque Mikoto, leur mère, annonça que le dîner allait être servi, Itachi se leva pour aller réveiller les deux petits endormis. Il se plaça derrière Sasuke, s'allongea doucement et ronronna, lui faisant profiter d'un réveil tout en douceur. Voyant ses oreilles sombres sursauter, l'aîné su qu'il avait attiré l'attention de son petit frère. Celui-ci remua et ouvrit doucement les yeux. Une caresse de cette main plus grande que la sienne sur sa tête le réveilla pour de bon et lui fit lever la tête. Itachi lui lécha le bout du nez de sa langue râpeuse et laissa son cadet venir frotter sa tête contre son cou.

A côté d'eux, Naruto remua les bras, cherchant la chaleur de Sasuke. Celui-ci se rabaissa et lécha doucement l'oreille baissée du blond, ce qui le rassura. Deux yeux bleus s'ouvrirent lentement et Sasuke reprit le geste de son frère en allant passer sa langue sur le nez du petit kitsune, qui sourit, les ronrons de son ami emplissant ses oreilles.

Plus loin, Mikoto s'essuyait les mains sur son tablier de cuisine, la touchante scène sous ses yeux remplissant son cœur de tendresse. Dès qu'elle avait vu ses fils revenir à la maison avec ce petit amour blond, son cœur de mère avait craqué et elle l'avait immédiatement prit sous son aile. Elle ne le regrettait pas, il apportait tant de gaieté dans leur maison.

-Les garçons, nous passons à table ! appela-t-elle.

Elle sourit en voyant les oreilles des plus jeunes se dresser à l'évocation du dîner. Ils se précipitèrent vers l'entrée et rentrèrent calmement s'installer à table. Mikoto le savait déjà, il n'y aurait aucun reste à la fin du repas.

* * *

**Voilà, c'était tout mimi, tout sucre^^**


	4. Together we run

On change un peu avec un petit drabble sur cette envie qui nous a tous pris au moins une fois dans notre vie: celle de fuguer. Quand j'étais plus jeune, l'idée de me sauver avec un sac et quelques économies m'a souvent traversé l'esprit, mais juste traversé. Je n'ai jamais eus le courage de passer à l'acte... probablement parce qu'il n'y aurait rien d'autre après, juste que je serai délesté de mes parents toujours sur mon dos et des études...

* * *

**Couple:**** SasuNaru**

**Rating: ****K+ / PG**

* * *

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR NARUTO SHIPPUDEN NOR THE CHARCTERS!**_

* * *

Naruto ne se sentait pas bien. Dans sa classe, il était l'idiot de service, la tête à claques, le cancre duquel on ne veut pas s'approcher. Il en avait marre, il supportait les moqueries depuis trop longtemps, et il savait qu'il ne tiendrait bientôt plus.

Aujourd'hui, un des professeurs, Orochimaru-sensei, avait été particulièrement méchant lorsqu'il avait rendu les copies de son dernier contrôle de sciences. Naruto s'était enfuit dès la fin du cours quelques minutes plus tard. Du haut de ses 14 ans, il détestait toute son école, ses camarades, ses professeurs et, un peu aussi, ses parents pour avoir déménagés ici lorsque son père avait eus un travail à Konoha. Lorsqu'il habitait à Uzushio, il n'avait jamais connu ce genre de moqueries et méchancetés. Et il avait pris une grande décision : il allait s'enfuir. Il retournerait à Uzushio et personne ne l'en empêcherait.

Il était sur le toit de l'école, se décidant pour de bon à fuguer, quand quelqu'un monta sur le toit. Il n'y prêta pas attention et continua sa liste de choses qu'il devrait emmener dans sa fugue. Il sentit une présence au dessus de lui et plaqua son cahier contre son torse avant de se retourner. Le premier de la classe, son éternel rival depuis 4 ans déjà, Uchiha Sasuke, se tenait derrière lui.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-C'est pas tes oignons !

Sur ce, il lui tourna le dos, décolla la feuille de son torse, avant de se faire prendre le cahier des mains. Il se releva prestement et récupéra son bien.

-Tu pars où ?

-Mais va te faire…

-Tu comptes vraiment fuguer ?

-C-comment tu le sais ?

-Idiot, c'est marqué « objets pour ma fugue », fit-il en pointant la feuille où était marqué la liste.

-… peut-être. Et si tu le dis, je te jure que je te…

-Tu me laisserais t'accompagner ?

La question le prit de court et il en resta littéralement bouche bée.

-Pourquoi ? fut la question qui lui vint.

-Parce que… j'en aie marre de cette vie.

Sasuke lui expliqua alors, s'asseyant à ses côtés. L'ombre persistante de son frère qui l'empêchait de se démarquer, la pression de toujours faire plus et mieux pour que son père soit fier de lui, les nuits blanches qui commençaient à devenir dangereusement plus nombreuses que ses nuits pleines de sommeil, et puis les filles qui le coursaient, les garçons qui le fuyaient. En gros, sa vie n'était parfaite qu'en aspect. Naruto remarqua alors les poches sous les yeux, le teint plus pâle du brun et le fait qu'il avait maigri. Pas tellement, mais il était certain de n'avoir jamais vu les joues du brun aussi creusées. Il soupira en levant son visage vers le ciel s'assombrissant. Il prit un instant pour réfléchir, dans un silence paisible qu'ils respectèrent. Puis il ferma les yeux, un sourire sur son visage.

-OK. Si tu veux, on y va ensemble.

Sasuke eut un petit sourire, mais le blond ne le vit pas.

-Merci.

Ils se retrouvèrent à la gare sur les coups de 23h, Sasuke payant leurs billets pour le départ de minuit. Ils s'installèrent dans le wagon, l'un à côté de l'autre. Naruto n'avait jamais pu piffer le brun, et pourtant ce soir, il trouvait sa compagnie agréable, distrayante même. Ils eurent peur de se faire attraper jusqu'à ce que le train ferme ses portes et parte enfin. Lorsque Konoha ne fut plus que lumières au loin, ils lâchent le souffle qu'ils avaient gardé dans leurs gorges.

-Sasuke. T'as laissé un mot à tes parents ?

Le brun passa une main dans ses cheveux et hocha la tête.

-Tu leur as dis quoi ?

-Tout ce que je n'ai jamais pu leur dire. Que j'en avais marre, que j'étais à bout, que je partais et ne reviendrais pas, mais… que je les aimais quand même. Et toi ?

-Pareil. J'ai voulu leur dire que je leur en voulais, mais c'était pas vraiment vrai…

Il regarda le brun dans les yeux, voyant la même lueur dans ses prunelles onyx.

-Tu crois qu'ils nous retrouveront ?

-Peut-être. Mais pas tout de suite, dit-il avec un sourire supérieur. J'ai été réservé deux places pour un trajet en bus à destination de Suna après qu'on se soit séparé. Sous nos noms, bien sûr.

-… si c'était pas si tordu, j'en rirais bien.

-Tu en ris déjà, usuratonkachi, dit-il en pointant son sourire.

-Ouais, mais c'est vraiment tordu…

Ils partirent dans un petit rire entre eux avant de s'installer plus confortablement dans leurs sièges. Ils ne savaient pas encore comment ils allaient s'en sortir une fois à Uzushio. Mais avoir quelqu'un à ses côtés était toujours mieux que d'être seul.

* * *

**Il y aura peut-être une suite, je verrais si je me sens inspiré^^**


	5. Un service pour un service

Changement de rating avec un petit drabble plus chaud que les précédents plus mignons et tendres^^

* * *

**Couple:**** NaruSasuNaru**

**Rating:**** M/R**

* * *

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR NARUTO SHIPPUDEN NOR THE CHARCTERS!**_

* * *

-Na-Naruto !

Il lui avait promit de se rattraper, mais pas maintenant, pas ici bon sang !

-Sasuke, tu aimes ça ? demanda-t-il gentiment au creux de son oreille.

Il serait fou de dire que non, mais l'endroit était bien mal choisi. Ou plutôt si, il était parfait pour qu'il ne puisse pas se dérober.

Ce matin au réveil, Sasuke avait eut l'envie de faire une petit gâterie à son petit ami avant de passer aux choses sérieuses. L'ennui, c'est qu'ils n'avaient pas pu conclure, le père du blond les appelant pour manger. C'est en lui promettant de lui rendre la pareille qu'ils étaient allés prendre leur petit déjeuner.

Dans l'après-midi, Naruto avait essayé plusieurs fois, mais n'avait pas eut le temps. Maintenant qu'il faisait sombre, c'est en voyant la grande roue qu'il avait décidé que ce serait l'endroit idéal pour eux. Il n'y avait pratiquement personne et la lumière des cabines étaient faibles. Sasuke n'avait compris son plan que lorsqu'il avait réussi à ouvrir sa braguette et baissé son boxer.

Il s'était débattu au début, mais les doigts agiles de son petit ami avait eut raison de ses forces, et maintenant il se laissait aller au plaisir. Le blond mordillait l'oreille gauche du brun, sa main gauche se promenant sur son torse, alors que la droite s'occupait plus bas.

Lorsqu'il commença à se pencher pour embrasser son torse, le brun lui attrapa une poignée de cheveux.

-N-non ! Si on nous voit…

-On est à plus de 30m de hauteur, on continue de monter, et y'a pas un immeuble à des kilomètres. Qui pourrait nous voir ?

Il secoua la tête mais les lèvres du blond finir sur son ventre malgré tout. Alors il savoura lorsqu'il eut à son tour droit à ce plaisir qu'il avait octroyé à l'autre ce matin.

Lorsqu'ils redescendirent, Sasuke passa rapidement sa langue sur le menton du blond.

-Tu en avais là.

Rougissant légèrement, Naruto lui sourit malgré tout avant de l'embrasser.

* * *

**Bonne nuit à tous!^^**


	6. Escapade

Encore un autre drabble plus chaud que les précédents. Voilà quelques mouchoirs avant de commencer *donne une boite de mouchoirs en papier*

Bonne lecture! :D

* * *

**Couple:**** Naru****Sasu  
**

**Rating:**** M/R**

* * *

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR NARUTO SHIPPUDEN NOR THE CHARCTERS!**_

* * *

Sasuke adorait son petit ami, le fait qu'il lui résiste, qu'il l'engueule et ne le respecte que parce qu'il avait gagné lui-même son respect. Les autres s'aplatissaient devant son argent et le prestige de son nom, mais Naruto, lui, voyait Sasuke pour le garçon qu'il était, pas pour des banalités comme le montant de son compte en banque ou la magnifique limousine dans laquelle ils se trouvaient actuellement. Le chauffeur, Kakashi, avait eut pour consigne de rouler où il voulait tant que Sasuke ne lui aurait pas dit « on va là » ou « on rentre ».

Pourquoi donc ?

Parce que le brun était occupé à molester son petit ami derrière la vitre teintée séparant passagers et conducteur. Il l'avait déjà à moitié dénudé, sa chemise ouverte dévoilant son torse, sa braguette ouverte, la main pâle descendant du nombril vers une zone plus intime. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il malmenait son blond sur le siège arrière, aussi Naruto savait qu'il pouvait gémir autant qu'il le voulait, le conducteur n'entendrait rien.

-Naruto, ça te fait du bien ? demanda le corbeau en passant sa langue sur son oreille.

-O-oui… je t'aime, S'uke !

Il fut récompensé par un baiser de celui qu'il aimait, qui s'appliquait à toucher ses zones les plus sensibles. Finalement, il s'abaissa et alla lui prodiguer plus de plaisir avec sa bouche, faisant sursauter violemment le blond.

-O-ooooh... oh S'uke…

Il adorait entendre sa voix ravager par le plaisir alors qu'il le léchait et suçait comme une glace. Lorsqu'il trouva qu'il avait assez joué, il baissa son pantalon et glissa à califourchon sur son petit ami, dos à lui, pour que les vraies réjouissances commencent.

De l'autre côté de la glace, Kakashi trouvait amusant que le jeune couple qu'il conduisait avait cru à son histoire selon laquelle il n'entendrait rien de ce qu'ils faisaient. Pas que ça le dérange, il avait mis la radio, mais uniquement parce qu'il avait du mal à conduire avec une bosse entre les jambes.

* * *

**Quoi? Kakashi doit être un peu pervers pour lire Ichi Icha, non? ;)**


	7. Tendresse

La semaine passée a été riche^^ Lundi, RDV avec un copine pour préparer son cosplay. Mercredi-jeudi je suis allé à une convention manga(trop cool pour Halloween ;D), et toute la semaine, ma mère a reporté notre journée à Europa Park avant de finalement l'annuler... autant dire que tous les matins je me levais en me demandant si ma mère allait pouvoir tenir la journée, étant malade comme un chien... Ben finalement, non Xo

Bon, fini de raconter ma vie, voici un nouveau drabble sur votre couple adoré^^

* * *

**Couple:**** SasuNaru**

**Rating: K+ / PG**

* * *

**_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR NARUTO SHIPPUDEN NOR THE CHARCTERS!_**

* * *

Il y a des moments où tout ce que l'on veut, c'est un peu d'amour et de douceur.

Pour Naruto et Sasuke, c'était un de ses moments. Ils étaient allongés tranquillement sur le lit du blond, le corbeau fixant le plafond et le propriétaire du lit allongé à ses côtés. Sa main caressait gentiment les bras, le torse et le visage de son aimé, ses lèvres allant de temps en temps déposer quelques baisers sur la joue à sa portée.

Sasuke se laissait faire. Il ne pourrait jamais l'admettre, mais ces moments juste à eux le détendait et le rassurait. Le stresse s'envolait aussitôt que Naruto commençait à caresser ses mains et ses bras. Même s'il ne s'agissait que de petites caresses par-dessus ses vêtements, il sentait les effets bienfaisants sur son corps.

Un nouveau baiser sur sa joue le fit sourire et il se tourna vers son amant lorsque celui-ci se rapprocha, scellant leurs lèvres. Lorsqu'ils étaient ainsi, leurs baisers avaient le goût des nuages, légers et cotonneux, plein de tendresse.

Nul besoin de dire les petits mots magiques. Ils connaissaient leurs sentiments, alors ils n'avaient pas besoin de se les répéter.

* * *

**Guimauve, quand tu nous tiens...**


	8. Silence

Un peu inspiré par ce froid qui commence à nous glacer les pieds, et aussi un peu par un passage d'Alice 19th, voici un nouveau drabble^^ (encore un peu guimauveux)

* * *

**Couple:**** SasuNaru**

**Rating: K+ / PG**

* * *

**_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR NARUTO SHIPPUDEN NOR THE CHARCTERS!_**

* * *

Il n'entendait rien. Naruto le savait bien, mais il oubliait régulièrement. Depuis quelques jours, Sasuke avait perdu le sens de l'ouïe, dans une explosion provoqué dans le labo de science. Il y avait eut quelques blessés, mais heureusement tout le monde s'en était bien tiré. Mais Sasuke était incapable d'entendre quoi ou qui que ce soit depuis. Il retrouverait ce sens d'ici quelques jours, mais d'ici là…

Fais chier ! Maintenant qu'il s'était enfin décidé à lui dire « je t'aime » !

Ça faisait quelques mois déjà qu'ils sortaient ensemble, mais ces mots n'étaient jamais sortis de leurs bouches. Maintenant qu'il avait décidé de les dire, pouf ! Son brun ne pouvait plus les entendre. Vie de merde !

Ils étaient dans le train pour passer les vacances de Noël chez la famille de Naruto, et celui-ci se demandait s'il tiendrait jusqu'au rétablissement de son petit ami. Secouant la tête, il vit celui-ci se tourner vers lui en levant un sourcil. Le blond fourra son nez dans son cou, respirant son eau de toilette, ses mains passant autour de sa taille. Il sentit un baiser sur son cuir chevelu et releva les yeux. Sasuke lui fit un clin d'œil. L'action en elle-même assez extraordinaire, il sourit et alla l'embrasser rapidement avant que Sasuke ne se détourne.

Il garda sa tête sur l'épaule du brun, parfaitement à l'aise ainsi. Un long moment passa durant lequel Sasuke lui caressa discrètement le dos de la main. Naruto manqua de s'endormir.

Soudain, il entendit un bruit de quelque chose passant sur du verre, et vit le brun écrivant sur la vitre, une buée lui permettant de voir ce qu'il écrivait.

**_Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi._**

Il tourna la tête vers le brun et hocha la tête, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Cependant, ce sourire disparut lorsqu'il regarda à nouveau la vitre. Non, aucun monstre ne venait d'apparaitre derrière, comme certain avec une imagination trop fertile pourrait le croire. Naruto se leva et alla souffler de l'air chaud pour faire la buée. Il regarda son petit ami, qui releva un sourcil, puis écrivit aussi bien qu'il le pouvait avec les légères secousses du train ajoutées aux tremblements nerveux de sa main.

Mais Sasuke lu parfaitement ce que le blond avait écrit sur la vitre. Il lui sourit en retour et entoura ces quelques caractères d'un cœur avant d'aller s'emparer des lèvres qu'il aimait conquérir.

Sur la vitre, encore visible en kanji : **_Je t'aime_**, entouré d'un cœur.

* * *

Le prochain arrête la guimauve, promis^^


	9. Je m'occupe de toi

Bon, me revoilà avec un peu truc que je voulais sortir de ma tête. Je ne l'aime pas trop, mais bon, je vous l'offre quand même.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Couple:**** SasuNaru**

**Rating: K+ / PG**

* * *

**_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR NARUTO SHIPPUDEN NOR THE CHARCTERS!_**

* * *

Un grognement passa les lèvres de Sasuke alors que sa coéquipière Sakura finissait de panser sa cheville. Naruto n'en revenait pas que le brun se soit fait une foulure, la mission de rang B à laquelle ils avaient été assigné n'avait pourtant pas été si dur. Et le pire, c'était qu'il l'avait eut en retournant au village. Une branche malade qui avait cassée sous son poids. Le brun en était vert, d'autant que Sakura venait de dire une phrase qui passait toujours très mal.

-Il va te falloir du repos. Pas d'entraînement, ni de mission avant que ça soit guéri.

Oh, Naruto le voyait venir. Il voyait déjà son ami qui maudissait la rosette sur 10 générations, et qui allait devenir aussi aimable qu'un porc épique sur lequel on aurait marché.

Lorsqu'ils furent de retour au village, Naruto fut chargé de ramener le brun chez lui. Le plus dur fut probablement pour le blond de voir celui qu'il aimait le regarder d'un œil fâché mais suppliant. Autant le brun avait sa fierté, autant sa cheville le faisait souffrir. Elle avait déjà doublé de volume. Naruto finit par le ramener en les faisant sauter de toit en toit, le brun s'appuyant sur sa jambe valide.

Une fois dans l'appartement, la tension redescendit. Naruto le fixa avec inquiétude, sachant très bien quelle flagellation mentale le brun s'octroyait. Alors il fit la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire : l'aimer.

Il attrapa son visage et l'embrassa à pleine bouche, passant vite sa langue entre leurs lèvres pour aller quérir la sienne. Le brun se laissa faire, répondant au baiser.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Naruto le regarda, concerné.

-Attention dobe, on dirait presque que tu t'inquiètes pour moi.

Un coup dans son épaule plus tard, il vit le regard du blond briller de tristesse.

-T'as pas le droit de dire ça comme si c'était impossible. Je tiens à toi, alors c'est normal, non ?

Le brun acquiesça, s'excusant de ce qu'il avait dit. Un sourire complice fut échangé, puis ils allèrent s'installer dans le salon, pour un thé vert avec quelques biscuits.


	10. Couleur de cheveux

Allez, parce que j'ai trop honte du précédent, voilà un deuxième drabble tout de suite^^

* * *

**Couple:**** SasuNaruSasu**

**Rating: K+ / PG**

* * *

**_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR NARUTO SHIPPUDEN NOR THE CHARCTERS!_**

* * *

Sasuke, 8 ans, avait pour habitude que Naruto se fourre dans des situations ridicules, c'était une de ses spécialités après faire des farces. Alors, lorsqu'il vint ce samedi matin pour jouer avec son meilleur ami, il fut plus qu'étonné quand il le trouva la tête sous l'eau du lavabo, sa mère essayant de lui laver les cheveux. Ce qui lui fit écarquiller les yeux fut sans aucun doute la couleur des mèches autrefois blonde, puisqu'elles étaient à la fois blondes, vertes et bleues.

Lorsqu'il vit son meilleur ami, Naruto s'enfuit dans sa chambre, et pas même la voix douce de Kushina ne lui fit ouvrir. Comprenant que le blond n'allait pas bouger, le petit brun alla lui parler, promettant que lui seul entrerait dans sa chambre, ce qui fit ouvrir la porte. Kushina lui glissa une serviette pour sécher les cheveux détrempés de son fils, puis il s'y glissa avant de refermer derrière lui.

C'était un désastre capillaire. Il y avait des touches de couleurs différentes partout sur son crâne, et le blond savait qu'il avait l'air absolument ridicule. Ses larmes en témoignaient. Il enveloppa la chevelure dans la serviette et frotta doucement pour faire absorber toute l'eau possible. Naruto se détendit, posant même sa tête sur l'épaule de son ami. Etant seuls, le brun le prit dans ses bras, une chose qu'il n'aurait jamais fait s'il y avait eut quelqu'un d'autre à proximité. Mais la porte de la chambre étant fermée à clé, il n'y avait aucun risque.

Il sentit à ce moment qu'il devait poser la question fatidique.

-Comment tu as fais ça ?

-A-avec de l'encre du bureau de papa.

-C'était pour quoi faire ? demanda le brun en caressant son dos.

Le silence qui en suivit l'informa que la raison était stupide, sinon pourquoi son ami se tairait-il ?

-Allez, tu peux me dire.

-… c'était pour te ressembler.

-Quoi ? dit-il en le regardant dans les yeux.

-Parce que… les filles, elles t'adorent parce que t'as les cheveux noirs, alors que moi…

Sasuke serra les poings si fort qu'ils en devinrent blancs. Il s'en souvint alors, du commentaire stupide d'Ino sur la blondeur de Naruto, le fait qu'il ne faisait pas « asiatique » avec ses cheveux aussi clairs.

-Les écoutes pas. Les filles sont des idiotes et des pestes.

-Sasuke… je veux pas aller à l'école comme ça…

Et le reste de la matinée fut ponctué par les larmes de Naruto et les malédictions proférés dans la tête de Sasuke envers les filles de leur classe, toutes plus stupides les unes que les autres.

Lorsque lundi, Naruto arriva avec un bonnet sur la tête, tout le monde se douta de quelque chose. Lorsqu'il l'enleva enfin, des rires éclatèrent, principalement féminins. Même après plusieurs lavages, quelques traces étaient restés, plus visibles par endroits. Sasuke s'installa à côté de lui et réussit à le distraire jusqu'à l'arrivée d'Iruka-sensei quelques minutes plus tard. Si le professeur fit une drôle de tête en voyant la couleur du blond, il se contenta de soupirer.

Lorsque l'heure de la pause arriva, quelques rires reprirent lorsque Shion, une autre camarade de classe, se plaça devant lui.

-Tu as l'air vraiment stupide cette fois. Avant tu avais juste l'air ridicule, maintenant le tableau est complet.

Son rire reprit, tandis que Naruto la fusillait du regard. Shion était toujours méchante à l'excès avec lui, il ne saurait dire pourquoi.

Cependant, le rire de la blonde s'arrêta immédiatement lorsque Sasuke se leva, perça le lait à la fraise que sa mère avait mit avec son bento, et versa la boisson sucrée sur la tête de la gamine, qui le regarda incrédule quelques instants, le lait lui coulant du menton, avant de hurler, de grosses larmes apparaissant sur ses joues.

Lorsqu'on demanda à Sasuke pourquoi il avait fait ça, il répondit simplement qu'il voulait vérifier si le fait d'avoir les cheveux roses avait rendu Shion plus intelligente. Il constata avec une certaine déception que « non, en fait la stupidité lui collera à la peau jusqu'à la fin de ses joues » avait-il dit.

Il avait été puni, évidement, mais le regard et le sourire reconnaissant du blond lui firent oublier tout le reste et il était ravi de l'avoir défendu.

* * *

**J'avais d'abord mis Ino dans le rôle de la méchante fillette, mais j'ai une dent contre Shion en ce moment, alors voilà, c'est encore pour elle les baffes qui se perdent XD**


	11. Lettre

Bon, voilà un autre drabble sans grande prétention.

* * *

**Couple:****NaruSasu**

**Rating: K+ / PG**

* * *

**_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR NARUTO SHIPPUDEN NOR THE CHARCTERS!_**

* * *

Aujourd'hui, c'était LE jour. Après de nombreux mois à s'être rendu compte qu'il aimait son meilleur ami, Naruto avait décidé de le lui avouer. D'habitude, il serait du genre à le dire de vive voix, mais il n'arrivait jamais, même après tant d'essais, à avouer ne serait-ce qu'à son reflet qu'il aimait profondément Sasuke. Alors, en entendant une conversation au détour d'un couloir, il avait opté pour quelque chose qui revenait au goût du jour. La confession par lettre.

Il avait travaillé dessus durant une dizaine de jours, chaque fois une idée lui venait et l'obligeait à tout recommencer. Mais ça en valait la peine. Alors, puisqu'il n'était pas un lâche, il allait lui remettre la lettre en main propre et attendrait la réponse de son ami.

Il lui avait demandé de venir avec lui dans un coin désert du parc, afin qu'ils puissent être tranquille. Une fois sur ce banc à l'abri des regards, Naruto commença à se sentir nauséeux. Il n'avait même pas envisagé un instant l'hypothèse que Sasuke puisse le rejeter, ou pire encore, qu'il ne veuille plus jamais le revoir. Voyant le malaise du blond, Sasuke lui demanda ce qu'il avait. Naruto, en voyant son regard inquiet, reprit un peu de courage. Sasuke avait de l'affection pour lui, il en était certain.

Lorsqu'il lui donna la lettre, il essaya de sourire mais ce fut un sourire nerveux qui se dessina sur son visage. Et tandis qu'il voyait Sasuke lire sa lettre, les expressions de son beau visage pâle commençaient à l'inquiéter. Et enfin, lorsqu'il eut fini, Sasuke eut l'air sombre.

-Naruto… je ne peux pas accepter tes sentiments.

* * *

Après ce jour, les vacances arrivèrent rapidement. Et Sasuke fut transféré dans un autre lycée. Il n'entendit plus jamais parler de lui, à part sur internet. Mais il avait trop peur de reprendre contact avec lui, alors il essaya de l'oublier.

Quelques histoires et amants plus tard, Naruto rentrait chez lui après une rude journée de travail. Il était crevé mais prit quand même le temps de se doucher et de se faire quelques ramens instantanés avant d'aller au lit. Pendant que l'eau bouillait, son attention revint sur la pile de courrier qu'il avait laissé sur le plan de travail. Soupirant, il attrapa le tas et regarda. Facture. Pub. Facture. Tirage gagnant (c'était pour les pigeons ça). Pub. Pub. Pub.

Mais la dernière lettre n'avait pas de logo, ni de signe distinctif, encore moins de timbre ou d'adresse. Juste son prénom. L'écriture était belle. Une femme ?

Il ouvrit l'enveloppe et procéda à sa lecture. Dès les premières lignes, il sut de qui venait cette lettre.

-Sasuke ?

Dedans, il s'excusait d'avoir rejeté ses sentiments, mais à l'époque déjà, il savait qu'il serait transféré dans cette école privée. C'était la même que son frère, il avait travaillé dur pour suivre ses traces. Le rencontrer avait été un bonheur, et devoir partir loin de lui un déchirement. Quand il eut fini ses études, il avait voulu le revoir, mais il avait quelqu'un à l'époque, alors il était resté à sa place.

Mais la donne changeait. Depuis un mois et demi, Naruto était célibataire, et même s'il admettait ne pas savoir si ses sentiments pour lui étaient d'une nature amoureuse entre hommes, il voulait le revoir, essayer au moins, parce qu'il avait toujours eus énormément d'affection pour lui. En bas de la feuille, un numéro de portable « à appeler à toute heure du jour ou de la nuit ».

Naruto regarda la pendule. Il n'était pas encore trop tard. Il composa rapidement les chiffres sur son portable et attendit seulement 2 sonneries avant qu'une voix qu'il n'avait entendu depuis longtemps ne réponde.

-Naruto ?

-Viens chez moi demain matin, dit-il avec un sourire.

Un long silence se fit entendre à l'autre bout du fil, puis un long soupire. Le blond comprenait parfaitement. Il se laissa aller contre un mur et serra son portable avec un sourire tendre.

-Sasuke ?

-Hn ?

-Tu m'as manqué.

Un petit rire lui répondit.

-Dobe.

* * *

**Voilà^^**


	12. Le jour des Coeurs Chaleureux

Voilà un petit oneshot un peu particulier. Il s'agit d'un oneshot familial, c'est à dire que notre couple adoré est entouré par trois "petits monstres" qui sont leurs enfants. Oui, il s'agit en gros d'un M-Preg... je ne vous détaille rien, si ça vous plait de plutôt vous imaginer un truc de mère porteuse ou d'adoption, libre à vous.

Pour ce qui est du descriptif, parce que j'avais pas envie de le mettre dans ce oneshot:

Aiko: Cheveux mi-long noirs/bleutés, yeux bleus, teint pâle.  
Yoru: Cheveu courts style Naruto en un peu plus long et noirs/bleutés, yeux noirs, teint légèrement hâlé.  
Keisuke: Cheveux courts style Sasuke noirs/bleutés, yeux bleus, teint pâle.

JOYEUX NOËL TOUT LE MONDE!

* * *

**Couple:**** NaruSasuNaru**

**Rating: K / G**

* * *

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR NARUTO SHIPPUDEN NOR THE CHARCTERS!**_

* * *

-C'est aujourd'hui ! C'est aujourd'hui ! Touchan ! Tousan ! Réveillez-vous !

Naruto, actuellement sur le ventre, n'eut aucun mal à reconnaitre la voix enjoué de son plus jeune fils alors qu'il venait de lui sauter dessus, le chevauchant en lui secouant les épaules. A ses côtés, Sasuke venait d'ouvrir un œil et fixait le petit de 5 ans qui lui souriait exactement comme son blond.

-Kei, doucement. On ne réveille pas les gens comme ça, dit Naruto en se tournant en prenant soin de ne pas le renverser.

Sasuke se redressa et prit le jeune garçon dans ses bras pour laisser à son compagnon le soin de se redresser à son tour. La joie et l'impatience du petit garçon faisait plaisir à voir malgré l'heure. Ils se levèrent finalement, pour croiser dans le couloir leurs deux autres enfants. Du haut de leurs 14 ans, Aiko et Yoru s'enthousiasmaient bien moins que l'enfant, mais voir les étoiles dans les yeux bleus du plus jeune avait le don de les faire sourire.

Keisuke, une fois à terre, se dirigea impatiemment vers le sapin, au pied duquel se trouvait une petite dizaine de présents, vite rejoint par le reste de la famille, encore légèrement somnolente.

Le petit fixait les présents avec fascination. Il avait toujours trouvé dommage de devoir déchirer ces si beaux papiers pour pouvoir découvrir ses cadeaux, alors ils les regardaient bien dès maintenant, car dans quelques minutes, il n'en resterait rien. Naruto tendit les bras et attrapa un petit paquet violet à étoiles blanches qu'il donna à sa fille.

-Joyeuse fête princesse.

Assit entre les jambes de son frère, Kei regarda avec cette même fascination la manière dont sa sœur enlevait le ruban, puis décollait le scotch avant d'ouvrir une petite boite en carton. Elle trouva bientôt dans sa main un minuscule miroir rond, des fleurs décorant le rebord.

-Merci !

-Tu n'aurais pas pu casser ton ancien miroir à un meilleur moment, fit le grand brun.

-Personnellement, je pensais que tu n'en avais pas besoin… tu es si belle juste comme ça.

Le compliment fit rougir la jeune fille qui se cacha derrière ses mains. Dire qu'elle était belle était un euphémisme, car elle était de loin la plus jolie fille de sa promotion de kunoichi. Sasuke la prit dans un bras, la serrant rapidement contre lui, avant de prendre un paquet couvert de papier vert qui fut pour Yoru.

-Dites, ce n'est pas un autre set de kunai au moins ?

-On ne refera pas la même erreur deux fois de suite, commenta Sasuke.

En effet, dans la panique, le couple avait l'année dernière et à l'anniversaire du jeune brun acheté un même kit sans s'en rendre vraiment compte. Il en avait tant, il avait de quoi se perdre.

Yoru ouvrit donc le paquet, son petit frère toujours assit contre lui, et ils découvrirent ensemble des vêtements, que le brun accueillit avec un énorme sourire. Il avait vu cette veste et ce pantalon le mois dernier en vitrine.

-Donc, l'excuse comme quoi je pourrais me le payer moi-même avec mon prochain solde, c'était juste pour ça ?

-Tu nous connais pourtant ! fit Naruto avec son sourire ensoleillé.

-Bon, et maintenant, au plus jeune !

Ceci réveilla un large sourire qui s'était jusqu'alors caché. Le petit brun accueillit son présent avec difficulté tant il était excité. Mais quand enfin il réussit à l'ouvrir, non sans l'aide de son frère, il trouva un set de kunai et shuriken pour enfant. Ses yeux et son sourire grandirent encore et il sauta littéralement de joie avant de sauter sur ses pères, qu'il manqua également d'étrangler de bonheur.

-Je suis si content ! Niisan et moi, on va s'entraîner ensemble, hein ?

-Oui, bien sûr.

Personne ne releva le fait que les kunai et shuriken étaient en plastique, vu son jeune âge, mais un frère comme lui ne pouvait tout simplement pas dire non à ses yeux là.

-Bon, quand à moi…

Sasuke tendit ce qu'il savait aller réveiller le côté gamin de son amant. La petite boite s'ouvrit dans les mains du blond, qui s'immobilisa un instant avant de faire un sourire carnassier.

-Tu sais ce que ça va te coûter, non ?

-Hn. Mais depuis le temps, j'ai mes habitudes.

-Quoi donc ? firent les enfants.

-Ce sont des tickets pour un repas gratuit à Ichiraku !

-Edition familiale qui plus est.

-Noooooon ! fit le blond en se roulant presque par terre de bonheur. Zut, mon cadeau va paraître nul à côté !

Sasuke tendit sa main, recevant dans sa main un paquet semblable à celui qu'il venait de donner. Il lu rapidement le papier qui s'y trouvait, et fixa le blond, dubitatif.

-Tu es sérieux ?

Un hochement de tête avec un air malicieux lui répondit.

-C'est aussi pour des ramens ? demanda le benjamin.

-Non. Un billet pour aller trois jours à une source chaude du Pays du Feu… pour cinq personnes.

-Cinq ? Mais alors…

-Touchan vient avec nous ?

Si la surprise était grande, c'était parce que Naruto n'avait plus vraiment l'autorisation de quitter le village, pas sans une escorte du moins. C'était le minimum quand on devenait Hokage après tout.

-Ouais. Mais essayez de ne pas le dire à tout le monde.

-… ne me dis pas que tu vas leur faire ce coup-là.

-Si, si, si.

La lueur d'espièglerie dans les yeux bleus fit soupirer son compagnon, qui voyait déjà Sakura leur démonter la tête.

-Bon oui, c'est le jour des Cœurs Chaleureux, ou ça ne l'est pas ?

Un sourire unanime passa sur les visages de sa famille, et le blond fut ravi lorsqu'il commença à planifier avec eux leur séjour, qui n'était absolument pas autorisé. Mais après tout, où était le fun de ne pas se faufiler hors du village en laissant juste un lettre sur le bureau d'Hokage avant d'aller se baigner dans un merveilleux onsen ?

* * *

**Pour ceux qui se demandent: OUI, j'ai chippé l'idée du nom de la fête dans My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, l'original étant "Hearts' Warming Eve" et la traduction française ne me plaisait mais alors VRAIMENT pas. De mon point de vue, dans leur monde, Noël n'a aucun sens, vu qu'il n'y a pas les mêmes croyances, les mêmes dieux, etc...**

**Bref, encore Joyeux Noël à toutes et à tous!^^**


	13. Chance ou malchance?

C'est véritablement une surprise que ce oneshot sur le chance porte le numéro 13, je ne l'ai absolument pas fais exprès XD Pas au début du moins :)

Bref, je reviens donc à une sorte de oneshot school-life.

J'espère que vous avez tous passé de bonnes fêtes^^

* * *

**Couple:**** SasuNaruSasu**

**Rating:**** K+ / PG**

* * *

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR NARUTO SHIPPUDEN NOR THE CHARCTERS!**_

* * *

Depuis tout petit, Naruto avait une dualité particulière avec ce que d'autres considéraient comme surnaturels ou inexplicable. Autant il ne croyait pas en ces trucs de malchance les vendredi 13 ou 7 ans de malheur à qui cassera un miroir, autant il avait une mauvaise chair de poule dès qu'on parlait de fantôme, revenant ou esprit.

Et puis ce matin, son amie Sakura lui lu son horoscope comme chaque matin à la terrasse du café de l'université.

-Aujourd'hui pour les balance : « Aujourd'hui, c'est la bonne ! A moins de déjà la connaitre, aujourd'hui vous trouverez à coup sûr votre âme sœur. »

-Sakura, c'est des conneries ! Hier, ils avaient prédit que j'allais être chanceux aux jeux, et ben j'ai même pas gagné 100 yens à cette stupide loterie que tu m'as forcé à acheter.

Elle lui frappa le journal sur la tête et finit sa tasse avant de le traîner en cours. C'était le début du second semestre et elle ne le laisserait pas arriver en retard. Lorsqu'il fut enfin à son cours, elle le laissa pour se rendre dans l'aile de médecine où elle étudiait.

Il s'installa rapidement à une table contre un mur et regarda le professeur arriver quelques instants plus tard. Celui-ci demanda aux élèves de se mettre par groupes de deux pour des exercices. Lorsque Naruto se rendit compte que le nombre d'élèves était impair, il s'apprêta à le signaler, étant seul, lorsqu'on toqua à la porte. L'élève qui entra fit grande impression auprès des filles, aussi que Naruto.

-Désolé du retard, on m'a retenu à l'administration.

Il était de sa taille à peu près, les cheveux noirs d'encre lisses devant, en pics derrière, des yeux noirs et brillants comme des perles nacrées, sa bouche moqueuse en un sourire retourné mais tellement séduisant en même temps. Les filles essayèrent toutes de changer leurs groupes pour se mettre avec lui, mais lorsque leur professeur les fit cesser, il s'avança et offrit d'être son binôme. Ce beau jeune homme le regarda un instant puis fit un « hn » en acceptant.

Chaque séance fut ainsi, le beau brun refusant qui que ce soit d'autre comme binôme, bien qu'il répète sans arrêt que le blond était le plus idiot des crétins qu'il ait jamais rencontré. Naruto n'en avait pas moins à redire sur son comportement, le bel Ephèbe plus hautain que tous les péteux qu'il avait jamais rencontré. Alors, ils s'insultaient, ne pouvaient vraiment pas se piffer, en venant même aux mains. Mais, aussi incroyable que ça puisse paraitre, ils revenaient toujours l'un vers l'autre.

Le jour où Sasuke, son fameux ami-rival, passa devant eux alors que Sakura cherchait la page de l'horoscope, il s'arrêta et s'installa à leur table. Ne levant même pas le nez de sa lecture, la rosette cita.

-Balance : Votre chance pourrait bien être au beau fixe avec la personne que vous aimez. Tâchez de rester naturel et montrez-lui de la tendresse. C'est tout ce que votre moitié demande.

-Vous y croyez ? demanda le brun.

-Sakura, oui. Moi, non.

-Mais il croyait que la fameuse sorcière de Blairwitch hantait toujours cette forêt.

-Ce film m'a traumatisé ! J'ai pas pu dormir pend… ant…

Réalisant que Sasuke était encore à côté de lui, il se tut, voyant déjà ce dernier le critiquer comme à son habitude.

-Sasuke-kun, tu es quel signe ?

-… lion.

La courte hésitation avant qu'il ne réponde soulagea un peu Naruto. Le brun soupira alors que Sakura souriait jusque derrière les oreilles.

-Lion : Si vous n'avez pas encore réussi à lui dire, aujourd'hui toutes vos chances sont de votre côté. Votre moitié sera ravie d'entendre vos mots d'amour, et vous les retournera à coup sûr.

-Ont-ils le droit de dire des âneries pareilles ? siffla Sasuke entre ses dents. « A coup sûr », ça ne marche pas comme ça…

-Ah ? Parce que tu ne crois pas qu'on peut y arriver juste en essayant ?

-Pas quand la personne en face de toi ne t'aime pas.

-Ahum ! fit Naruto en manquant de s'étouffer. Toutes les filles te tournent autour, teme ! Aucune ne te résiste.

-Je me fiche bien des filles, dit-il en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Sakura toussa en avalant de travers alors que le blond écarquillait les yeux de surprise.

-Oui, je suis gay. Si ça ne te plait pas, change de binôme et fous-moi la paix.

Puis il s'en alla les mains dans les poches.

Lorsqu'ils furent en cours, le blond revint s'asseoir à côté de lui, à sa grande surprise. Naruto s'approcha de lui.

-J'ai pas envie de changer de partenaire. Tu m'emmerdes, profond même, mais…

Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure et regarda le bureau, mais décida d'être franc.

-T'es sympa, et je veux pas perdre un bon copain.

Sasuke le fixa quelques instants, réfléchissant, scrutant ses yeux.

-… le _projet Blairwitch_ m'a empêché de dormir pendant une semaine. J'allais me refugier dans le lit de mon frère, parce que j'étais persuadé que la sorcière était cachée dans mon armoire. J'avais 8 ans.

-… et tes parents t'ont laissé regardé ça ? fit-il les yeux ronds.

-Disons que mon frère avait invité quelques amis un week-end et ils ont trouvé drôle de me laisser regarder avec eux. Je n'étais pas le plus apeuré par contre.

Ils échangèrent un rire et un sourire avant l'arrivée de leur professeur. Naruto lui proposa alors d'aller boire un verre, ce que le brun accepta.

* * *

**Il y aura peut-être une suite... "peut-être" ;)**


	14. Mien et tien

Voici donc la suite de mon tout 1e drabble pour ce recueil. Je n'y donnerai pas une nouvelle suite, j'estime avoir fait le tour de la question, puisqu'il s'agit ici de marquer leur appartenance l'un à l'autre par une marque sur la peau, et je crois qu'un tatouage, c'est le maximum qu'ils puissent faire.

* * *

**Couple:**** SasuNaru**

**Rating:**** T / PG-13**

* * *

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR NARUTO SHIPPUDEN NOR THE CHARCTERS!**_

* * *

La marque au stylo était partie depuis longtemps, mais depuis qu'ils s'étaient mutuellement marqués comme « propriété » l'un de l'autre, l'idée avait tourné dans leurs têtes comme une évidence.

Ils allaient se faire tatouer le prénom de l'autre.

Ils se connaissaient depuis le lycée, avaient commencé à sortir ensemble l'année de leur rencontre et ne s'étaient plus quittés depuis. En 7 années, l'infidélité, la jalousie ou la routine n'avaient réussi à les séparer, alors ils se disaient qu'ils pouvaient bien se permettre un petit caprice maintenant.

Sasuke avait opté pour un tatouage avec une écriture en romanji dans le bas du dos, au niveau des reins. Il aimait les jeans taille basse et s'imaginait déjà sur la plage à exhiber son appartenance au blond sous les yeux de filles qui le désiraient tant et de garçons résolus qu'il soit pris.

Naruto avait été un peu plus audacieux. Il avait longtemps pensé à se faire tatouer le prénom de son brun au niveau de l'aine, puis avait décidé que l'écriture en katakana serait à graver sur son pénis. Le tatoueur avait à peine eut l'air surpris, probablement qu'il n'était pas le premier à lui demander ça. Il avait souffert et avait interdiction de toucher cette zone jusqu'à guérison de la peau, mais le regard de Sasuke lorsqu'ils étaient sortis et la manière dont il l'avait plaqué contre un mur pour l'embrasser fougueusement, il fut ravi de son choix.

Ils étaient maintenant marqués à vie, la propriété l'un de l'autre. La moitié, l'âme sœur, le cœur de l'autre, à travers un simple tatouage.

* * *

**Et pour répondre à vos suppliques pour le précédent drabble: vous aurez une suite^^ Je l'ai déjà écrite, mais il va falloir attendre un peu.**

**Bon, je pense pouvoir vous le dire, ce sera normalement le drabble n°20, mais il est possible que je le fasse passer un ou deux chapitre avant, suivant si j'arrive à refaire un des drabbles avant celui-ci... Enfin bref, suivez-moi si vous voulez savoir^^**


	15. Together again

Parce que la fugue ne dure jamais qu'un temps, voici la suite...

* * *

**Couple:**** SasuNaru**

**Rating: ****K+ / PG**

* * *

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR NARUTO SHIPPUDEN NOR THE CHARACTERS!**_

* * *

La fuite n'avait durée qu'une semaine. Kushina et Minato avait compris où leur fils était allé et avaient appelé la police de la ville. Lorsqu'une patrouille les trouva installer tranquillement sur un banc dans le parc, ils tentèrent de s'enfuir mais furent rapidement rattrapé.

Durant l'attente au commissariat, Sasuke répétait d'un air robotique que son père allait le tuer, ou l'envoyer en pension, ou bien l'enfermer dans sa chambre jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Le blond essaya de le réconforter, mais il voyait d'ici les cheveux surnaturels de sa mère se dresser alors qu'elle lui hurlait dessus. Elle pourrait le nier autant qu'elle voulait, Naruto savait que sa chevelure était dotée d'une vie qui lui était propre, sinon comment bougerait-elle dans son dos dès qu'elle s'énervait ?

Lorsque les familles arrivèrent, Sasuke croisa le regard déçu de sa mère et celui courroucé de son père. Son frère était avec leur mère, et semblait plus soulagé que fâché. Quand à la fameuse chevelure hantée, elle s'éleva dès que Kushina vit son fils, les yeux brillants de colère. Naruto déglutit mal, voyant déjà sa tête tomber, décapitée par la chevelure vengeresse. Les familles s'approchèrent rapidement, les pères en avant. Sasuke ferma les yeux en voyant son père arriver devant lui, la main en avant.

Le son d'une énorme gifle résonna dans le hall du commissariat, faisant se tourner plusieurs têtes.

Sasuke regarda à sa gauche, la marque vive déjà imprimée sur la joue de Naruto comme au fer rouge. La main de Fugaku était fermement posée sur son épaule, le tenant contre lui, alors que Naruto regardait son père comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois.

Et de toute sa vie, Kushina n'avait vu son mari dire autant de méchancetés. Il avait été blanc comme un linge lorsqu'ils avaient trouvé la lettre d'adieu de Naruto, et il avait remué toute la ville pour le retrouver, délaissant son boulot, ne mangeant presque plus, ne dormant que quelques heures par nuit. Lorsqu'ils avaient appris qu'il était ici, à Uzushio, avec le fils Uchiha, un vent de soulagement l'avait envahi. Elle avait cru qu'il en était de même pour Minato, mais visiblement, la colère l'avait emporté.

Contrairement à ce qu'il avait pensé, ce ne fut pas son père qu'on du calmer, mais celui de Naruto, Fugaku essayant même de raisonner Minato. Il avait finalement attrapé le blond par le bras, le traînant littéralement dehors avant de le jeter sur le siège arrière en hurlant à sa femme de monter dans la voiture. Sasuke connaissait le blond plus âgé pour son calme et sa patience, il était un modèle dans ce domaine. Le voir aussi agressif lui flaqua un coup au cœur.

Il fut bien évidemment puni, privé d'argent de poche et de sorties, un mot de passe mit sur son ordinateur et sa console confisquée. Naruto ne revint pas en cours, et après 5 jours, il lui sembla évident que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il demanda à Iruka-sensei, ce professeur si gentil qui était aussi leur professeur principal. Et il ne savait rien, juste que Naruto était excusé pour raisons exceptionnelles jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

Accourant à l'université de son frère, Itachi accepta de l'accompagner chez les Uzumaki-Namikaze, vu qu'il n'avait pas autorisation d'aller où que ce soit sans au moins un membre de la famille, Itachi ici en l'occurrence. Ce fut Kushina qui leur ouvrit, les invitant à entrer. Elle appela son fils, qui descendit en traînant les pieds. Lorsqu'il vit Sasuke, il lui fonça dessus et le prit dans ses bras. Un long câlin fut partagé entre eux, sous les regards attendrit de la mère et du grand frère. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Naruto ne put retenir quelques larmes.

D'après ce que Sasuke avait compris entre plusieurs sanglots, Minato avait perdu son travail à cause de sa fugue, il recherchait activement du travail, d'où son absence, mais quelque chose s'était brisé, le lien qui unissait père et fils était maintenant entaché, souillé, emmêlé comme un sac de nœuds, et le dialogue était presque inexistant. Il n'avait plus eut le droit de sortir jusqu'à ce que Minato décide s'il le renverrait en cours ou le déscolariserait pour qu'il travaille à la maison. Le soir où il en avait parlé, 3 jours après les retrouvailles, elle avait tapé du poing si fort sur la table que tous les plats et les verres avaient sauté de quelques centimètres. Elle s'y était opposée plus violemment que jamais. Ce fut à partir de ce soir-là que le paternel dormi sur le canapé, ne pouvant supporter que sa femme ne l'encourage pas dans sa démarche.

Naruto murmura à Sasuke qu'il avait brisé sa famille avec sa fugue. Et qu'il aurait tant voulu tout réparer.

Caressant le dos du blond assit contre lui, la tête dans son cou, il se dit que sa fugue lui avait au contraire permis de débloquer la situation. Sa punition mise de côté, son père avait eut une longue conversation avec lui, disant qu'il comprenait la pression qu'il subissait et qu'il s'excusait de l'avoir tant mis mal à l'aise, l'incitant même à se relaxer un peu plus, parce qu'il l'aimait et serrait fier de lui malgré tout. Et Itachi aussi l'avait coincé pour une conversation entre frères dans sa chambre. Ils ne s'étaient plus enlacés comme ça depuis des années, et il sembla au jeune homme qu'il avait enfin retrouvé la tranquillité qu'il avait perdue à son entrée au collège.

Les frères Uchiha étaient encore là lorsque Minato rentra. Dès qu'il les vit, son visage passa de fatigué à une colère noire. Il se dirigea vers Sasuke, mais son frère bloqua son passage.

-Hors de mon chemin, Uchiha ! hurla-t-il littéralement à l'aîné.

-Minato-san, calmez-vous. Nous sommes venus pou…

-Sortez ! Aucun Uchiha n'est le bienvenu dans MA maison ! DEHORS !

-Minato, gémit Kushina, les larmes lui montant aux yeux. Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends ?

Naruto regarda un instant son père, qui pointait vers la porte d'entrée en hurlant sur Itachi. C'est là que le jeune blond craqua.

-CA SUFFIT !

Il hurla si fort que Kushina en tomba sur le canapé, mais au moins, il avait l'attention de tout le monde.

-Où est mon père ? Où est le gentil papa que j'avais avant tout ça ? Celui qui me disait qu'il comprenait ce que je ressentais et m'encourageait à ne pas abandonner ? Celui qui me disait que si je me faisais juste un ami, tout irait mieux ?

Les yeux embués de larmes, il regarda son père.

-Où est-ce qu'il est passé ? Mon papa… mon vrai papa…

Sasuke posa une main sur son épaule, les yeux baissés. C'était un peu sa faute après tout, et il s'en voulait. Minato se frotta le visage de ses mains puis les passa dans ses cheveux. Un moment de silence s'imposa, rythmé uniquement par les sanglots silencieux du jeune blond.

-… je m'excuse, fils.

Lorsque Naruto releva les yeux, il distingua son père arrivant sur lui, les bras ouverts. La main de Sasuke quitta son épaule et fut remplacé par les bras où il avait toujours pu se réfugié dès qu'il ne se sentait pas bien. Une longue embrassade entre père et fils plus tard, les deux Uchiha quittaient la maison, le blond promettant qu'il reviendrait en cours le lendemain.

Lorsque, le matin suivant, la cloche sonna mais que Naruto n'était toujours pas là, Sasuke s'inquiéta à nouveau. Et si son père avait changé d'avis ? Peut-être qu'il allait vraiment déscolariser le blond…

C'est 5 minutes plus tard, en même temps qu'Iruka-sensei, que Naruto fit son apparition. Tous les yeux se posèrent sur lui, et la question de savoir où il avait été brûlé toutes les lèvres. Un regard entre les deux compères fut échangé, puis le professeur fit l'appel, heureux de constater qu'il n'avait pas à mettre une croix au nom du blond aujourd'hui.

* * *

**Et voilà^^**


	16. Conscience

Oh la la, j'ai mis un sacré bout de temps à revenir O.O Désolée, je me suis concentré sur deux conventions près de chez moi ce mois-ci et j'ai réalisé mes 2 premiers cosplay pour l'occasion :)

Bon, pour me faire pardonner, direct 2 drabbles^^

Je tiens à préciser que j'ai écris ce drabble juste après l'attaque meurtrière en janvier(si mes souvenirs sont bons) qui s'était passé au Etats-Unis. Si je me souviens bien, une vingtaine d'enfants et quelques profs avaient été abattus par un lycéen qui s'est suicidé par la suite... Je pense que vous voyez de quoi je parle.

* * *

**Couple:**** NaruSasuNaru**

**Rating:**** T / PG-13 (juste par sécurité)**

* * *

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR NARUTO SHIPPUDEN NOR THE CHARACTERS!**_

* * *

Sasuke, tenant fermement blottit dans ses bras son amant, le voyait remuer dans sa tête mille et unes pensées, et ça ne lui plaisait pas.

Ce matin, leur aînée, Aiko, avait fait un malaise en mangeant son petit déjeuner. Après un rapide examen, ils décidèrent qu'avec 39° de fièvre, Sasuke resterait pour veiller sur elle. Puis leur deuxième, Yoru, avait dit que sa gorge lui faisait mal et lui démangeait. En tirant la langue, Naruto constata vite qu'il avait l'œsophage rouge. Lui aussi était resté à la maison. Quand à leur petit dernier, Keisuke, âgé d'à peine quelques mois, ils le gardèrent à la maison ce jour au lieu de l'habituel crèche de quartier, juste au cas où.

Et ce soir, l'ambiance était tendue comme jamais.

« _On a failli les envoyer là-bas_ ! » avait-il hurlé en rentrant ce soir-là.

Le corbeau n'avait d'abord pas compris, son blond presque hystérique alors qu'il allait droit vers la télé, l'allumait, attrapait la télécommande et zappait. Puis Sasuke comprit. A la une, la plus horrible des nouvelles.

« Massacre dans une école primaire de Konoha. 14 enfants et 3 adultes assassinés par un tueur. »

Le blond avait répété, encore et encore, cette même phrase qu'il avait hurlée à son entrée dans la maison. L'école primaire en question était celle de leurs deux plus grands.

La fièvre d'Aiko était encore forte mais au moins, elle dormait paisiblement. Yoru était dans son lit, à lire un livre alors que Keisuke dormait aussi paisiblement que sa sœur. L'inquiétude du brun était entièrement dédiée à son compagnon, qui semblait aussi bouleversé que s'il était un de ses parents qu'on voyait pleurant devant les caméras, désespérés de ne pas savoir si leurs enfants faisaient partie des victimes ou non.

Soudain, la sonnette retentit. Abandonnant rapidement son blond, Sasuke alla ouvrir, découvrant Iruka derrière la porte. Leur ancien professeur, qui était maintenant celui de leurs enfants. Un léger sourire passa sur le visage du brun. Il était content de la savoir en bonne santé.

-J'étais à l'école aujourd'hui. C'était…

Il soupira bruyamment, comme s'il voulait empêcher un sanglot de passer.

-… les enfants vont bien ?

Le brun se passa une main sur le visage, incertain. Sasuke vit ses yeux devenir brumeux, comme s'il revivait un mauvais souvenir.

-… la classe attaquait était juste à côté de la notre. J'ai bien cru qu'on allait y passer aussi.

Le cerveau du corbeau bugua un instant en réalisant tout à coup pourquoi son blond était aussi perturbé. Ils se rendirent dans le salon, trouvant Yoru à câliner son père alors que celui-ci semblait dévasté. Les pleurs de leur plus jeune alertèrent le corbeau qui alla s'occuper de lui, Yoru sur ses talons.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a touchan ? demanda l'enfant.

-Il s'est passé quelque chose d'horrible à l'école. Il a juste eut très peur…

-Mais pourquoi ?

Sasuke regarda son fils, alors que le bébé se calmait doucement dans ses bras.

-Il s'est imaginé que ça aurait pu vous arrivé. Si vous n'étiez pas resté à la maison.

Les yeux noirs fixèrent ceux de son paternel alors qu'il semblait tout à coup prendre une lueur de panique.

-Il s'est passé quoi ?

Sasuke le prit contre lui d'un bras et lui expliqua. Aux pleurs s'ajoutèrent les questions toutes bêtes qu'on se pose après un tel drame. « Pourquoi avoir fait ça ? Pourquoi des enfants ? Pourquoi ici ? Pourquoi comme ça ? Pourquoi ? » Le corbeau n'avait aucune réponse, ça le dépassé.

Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que leur vie allait changer. Même si aucune mort ne les avait frappés directement, ils savaient qu'un tel évènement allait bouleverser leur quotidien.

* * *

**Faudra un jour m'expliquer pourquoi on fait ce genre de chose... aller tuer des innocents sans aucune raison... Je sais qu'il avait un grain ce garçon, mais quand même...**


	17. Le corps de tes rêves

La suite de "couleurs de cheveux", un peu moins guimauve (et un peu plus hot aussi) avec nos jeunes héros à l'âge où les hormones font les connes^^

* * *

**Couple:**** NaruSasu**

**Rating: T / PG-13**

* * *

**_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR NARUTO SHIPPUDEN NOR THE CHARCTERS!_**

* * *

#17 : Le corps de tes rêves

Depuis qu'il avait défendu Naruto après cette catastrophe capillaire lorsqu'ils étaient enfants, Sasuke et lui n'avait plus jamais été séparé.

Le brun pourtant se voyait à son tour dans une situation où il ne cracherait pas sur un changement imminent. Depuis quelques mois, il avait découvert qu'il aimait Naruto, plus qu'en simple ami, expliquant ainsi plusieurs réactions étranges qu'il avait pu avoir avec le blond ces dernières années. Depuis peu, il s'était mis à la musculation, sachant que le brun adorait les hommes musclés. Et, bien entendu, sa patience était mise à rude épreuve lorsque son travail acharné prenait tant de temps à se faire voir.

Aujourd'hui, ils étaient dans la chambre du brun, et la chaleur de la mi-juillet avait forcé Naruto à finir torse nu. Le brun en revanche, même s'il en crevait d'envie, ne pouvait se résoudre à une telle décision. Il n'était pas encore satisfait de son travail et ne voulait pas montrer au blond son torse avant qu'il soit devenu absolument irrésistible.

-T'as pas chaud toi ?

Un regard noir en coin répondit au blond. Sauf qu'il avait l'habitude de ces regards là depuis le temps, alors il attrapa le brun par derrière et commença à soulever son t-shirt.

-M-mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ?!

Naruto se contenta de rire en tirant plus fort pour faire passer le vêtement par-dessus la tête de son ami. Comme le brun se débattait toujours plus, Naruto passa une main sur son ventre délicat et n'eut presque pas à bouger ses doigts pour que le corbeau se mette à rire et à se tordre, les chatouilles l'immobilisant après un moment. Et avant même de s'en rendre compte, il était torse nu, son t-shirt dans la main du blond qui souriait, fier de lui.

-Tu te crois drôle peut-être ? pesta-t-il.

-Oh allez, tu vas pas t'énerver parce que je t'ai enlevé un t-shirt.

Le brun resta assit par terre, les jambes repliaient sur son torse, un regard noir à l'attention de celui qu'il aimait tant. D'ailleurs, ce dernier commençait à avoir l'air inquiet.

-Tu es sûr que ça va ? Tu agis bizarrement aujourd'hui.

-Mais regardez qui parle ! Toi, en revanche, tu fais des trucs bizarres tout le temps !

-Ouais, mais quand t'es devenu mon ami, t'as signé pour ça, fit-il avec un sourire. Attends, je vais t'aider à te relâcher un peu…

Le blond s'approcha et Sasuke savait qu'il n'allait pas aimer la suite. Il se recula jusqu'à toucher le mur, et là le blond lui sauta presque dessus, le plaquant au sol, avant de le chatouiller, tant qu'il n'arrivait presque plus à respirer sous tant de rires. Lorsque Naruto arrêta enfin de remuer ses doigts, il croisa le regard de son ami.

-T'es tellement plus beau quand tu souris.

Au vu de la rougeur apparaissant sur ses joues et son air surpris, Naruto n'avait pas tellement réfléchis avant de parler. Sasuke aurait aimé bouger, faire n'importe quoi pour le déloger de là, mais il n'arrivait pas à bouger, comme si son cerveau était déconnecter de ses muscles. Il était sous le blond, qui avait ses mains encore sur son ventre. Soudain, il réalisa une chose.

-Naruto… c'est ton pouce que je sens ?

Ils baissèrent les yeux en même temps. Et oui, le pouce du blond caressait la peau fine de son ventre.

-Ben oui, faut croire, fit-il en riant.

Le brun détourna la tête en soupirant. Naruto avait le chic pour rendre compliquées les situations pourtant simples en temps normal. Une pression forte sur ses abdos le fit détourner la tête.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ?

-Je me demandais juste… non, t'as pris du muscle là, je rêve pas !

-E-et alors ? Tu es jaloux ?

-Non, c'est pas ça. Je me disais juste que… tu n'en a pas besoin, tu es déjà super comme tu es.

-Un peu plus ne fait pas de mal.

-Mais tu changes et… je dois dire que j'aime pas trop ça.

Ils se regardèrent, Sasuke étonné, Naruto nerveux. Après s'être mordu la lèvre inférieure, le blond finit par craquer.

-Merde quoi ! T'es même pas gay et tu fais baver tous les mecs autour de toi !

Sasuke se redressa, si vite qu'il faillit rentrer nez contre nez, littéralement, dans le blond.

-Où tu as vu que je n'étais pas gay ! Je le suis, crétin ! Depuis un moment déjà, et seulement pour toi !

Il était près à continuer mais garda la bouche ouverte sans dire un mot de plus. Ce n'était pas du tout la façon dont il voulait se confesser, il ne voulait pas que ce soit lors d'une de leurs disputes, pas aussi soudainement, pas sans la moindre préparation. Il était encore plus pâle que d'habitude et, dans un gémissement très peu Uchiesque, il baissa les yeux de honte.

-Sasuke… pardon.

Il sentit bientôt les bras de Naruto se refermer autour de lui et laissa le blond lui caresser le dos. Il ferma les yeux, appréciant le contact de leurs peaux l'une contre l'autre. Puis, la main qui caressait son dos descendit jusqu'à ses reins et le corbeau se demanda un instant s'il devait l'arrêter. Mais quand il se sentit être allongé sur le sol, des lèvres pleines baisant tendrement son cou, et la main dans son dos glissant jusqu'à ses fesses, il se laissa faire. Cette main glissa jusqu'à son ventre et caressa de ses phalanges de ventre du brun.

-T'as toujours été si beau, S'uke, murmura la voix chaude du blond dans son cou.

Sasuke passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux blonds et fit se rencontrer leurs lèvres. Tout mouvement autre se stoppa et ils profitèrent d'un long baiser, ni trop échauffé, ni trop tendre. Juste l'expression de leurs sentiments.

Plus tard dans la soirée, lorsqu'ils furent allongés sur le lit du corbeau à fixer le plafond, celui-ci se coller à son désormais petit ami, qui le fixa de haut en bas, émerveillait.

-T'es vraiment trop beau.

-Attends que mon entraînement porte ses fruits. Tu m'aimeras encore plus.

-A ce sujet, Sas'. Je préfèrerais que t'arrêtes la muscu.

-Ah ? Et pourquoi ça ? fit-il, surpris.

-Parce que t'es parfait comme ça. Alors, ne change rien.

Le brun se sentit rosir légèrement mais le cacha en allant embrasser son amant.

* * *

**J'avais d'abord voulu faire un oneshot de cette petite histoire, mais c'est mieux comme ça je crois^^**


End file.
